


Eu Queria Te Dizer Que Não Pertencemos Um Ao Outro...

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Haru estava tendo problemas para lidar com o ciúme e a insegurança, dois sentimentos que, infelizmente, pareciam relutar em ir embora.





	Eu Queria Te Dizer Que Não Pertencemos Um Ao Outro...

Suas mechas vermelhas estavam esparramadas pelo travesseiro, as cobertas se movimentavam para cima e para baixo — inevitavelmente sincronizadas com sua respiração serena. Ainda era cedo, mas Rin já estava imerso no mais profundo sono, não porquê eles fizeram  _algo de especial_  naquela noite, mas porquê ele estava exausto depois de ter passado o dia inteiro treinando. Haru não podia deixar de se preocupar com aquela pressão que o outro colocava sobre si mesmo, a sensibilidade de Rin em relação ao seu desempenho era demasiada grande e qualquer decepção que ele tivesse consigo acarretaria em mágoas irreversíveis. 

No entanto logo Haru se deu conta de que estava ali para isso, e isso era uma das melhores coisas de seu relacionamento com Rin, o apoio que eles tinham um para com o outro. Haru não conseguia se imaginar em outro lugar agora, mesmo sabendo que só estava ao lado de Rin no momento por conta da ausência de sua mãe e irmã. 

_Eles poderiam esconder aquele pequeno segredo para sempre..._

_— Rin!_

O chamado que, acompanhado de leves batidas, veio da porta da frente fez Haru dar um sobressalto na cama, se alguém o visse ali...

_— Sou eu, Sousuke!_

Seu peito se contraiu e Haru foi tomado pelo familiar incômodo que o atormentava cada vez que ele pensava na relação de Sousuke e Rin. Claro, ele jamais quis se sentir assim, detestava ser tão inseguro e temeroso para com uma amizade que era tão importante para o seu amado. Afinal, Haru também prezava pela sua amizade com Makoto, ele era uma das principais prioridades em sua vida.

Ele olhou para Rin com desassossego, parte dele queria que o jovem acordasse e fosse atender seu melhor amigo na porta e a outra parte desejava fortemente que Rin continuasse dormindo pacificamente ali do seu lado. Haru repreendeu-se quando sentiu um certo triunfo por ter sua segunda — e proibida — vontade atendida.

Ainda assim o sentimento de culpa o abateu, ele não poderia deixar Sousuke esperando lá fora, talvez fosse importante. Haru lutou para surpassar seu ciúme e se levantou da cama, ao se olhar no espelho se deparou com uma visão nada decente de si mesmo, ao menos não para alguém que para os outros era  _só um amigo_  de Rin. Ele ajeitou seus cabelos negros e, enquanto fazia isso, perguntou-se se Sousuke ainda estaria na porta, até porquê ele não voltara a chamar Rin nenhuma outra vez.

_— Rin!_

Ou talvez Haru falara cedo demais.

O jovem de olhos azuis então foi até a porta, limpou a garganta e tentou parecer o mais sério possível — ainda que estivesse vestindo roupas que, qualquer um poderia ver, eram de dormir.

— Oi, Sousuke — disse Haru inexpressivo quando abriu a porta. O olhar imediato e irritado do outro o fez se sentir nu, era como se Sousuke já soubesse de tudo o que acontecia entre Rin e ele.

Haru reconheceu aquele olhar, era um olhar de  _ciúmes._

— O que você está faz... — Sousuke começou a dizer, aparentemente furioso, antes de fazer uma pausa e respirar fundo. — Onde está Rin?

— Ele está... dormindo.

À quem ambos queriam enganar? Estava mais do que claro que Matsuoka Rin era o objeto de afeto dos dois e isso aumentou a insegurança de Haru em um nível que já não se era possível medir. Sousuke jamais sairia do lado de Rin, isso era um fato, uma certeza.

E se Rin passasse a  _gostar_  dele ou já estivesse  _gostando?_

Isso era ridículo, Rin  _amava_  Sousuke, ele era o seu melhor amigo, certo?

Certo, mas e se Rin passasse a amar Sousuke de uma  _outra maneira?_

— Oh... eu entendo. — Aquele com certeza não se parecia nada com o Sousuke que praticamente ameaçara Haru há algum tempo, ainda havia resquícios de sua raiva em seus olhos e em seu jeito de falar, mas ele agora aparentava estar mais...  _conformado_  com a presença de Haru na vida de Rin. Porém Sousuke provavelmente ainda sentia ciúmes porquê, verdade seja dita, ele era apaixonado por Rin desde sempre.

O peito de Haru se contraiu outra vez, a ideia de alguém estar amando a mesma pessoa que ele não apetecia-lhe. Isso era duplamente ridículo, ele não poderia ter controle sobre os sentimentos de outra pessoa e, se outrem amasse Rin, qual seria exatamente o problema em torno disso? Mesmo que esse outrem fosse incrivelmente próximo de seu amado...

— Eu vi ele treinando hoje — Sousuke continuou a dizer, — ele parecia estar bem... determinado.

— É do Rin que estamos falando, ele é sempre assim.

— Eu sei, só não quero que... não quero que ele se machuque de novo.

Sousuke se preocupava com Rin, se preocupava de verdade. Isso era admirável e estava longe de ser algo ruim, o que fez Haru se sentir ainda pior por nutrir aquele ciúme tão bobo. 

— Eu também não quero — confessou Haru, a verdade é que ele tinha medo por Rin, tanto medo que achava não ser capaz de suportar qualquer coisa ruim que viesse a acontecer ao jovem de cabelos vermelhos que, naquele momento, dormia como um bebê. — Eu o amo.

Os olhos de Sousuke se arregalaram, o pequeno segredo fora revelado, mas Haru não se importava, parte dele queria que o mundo inteiro soubesse que Rin era...

_Dele?_

Tal expressão pareceu-lhe possessiva e errada demais para ser pensada ou dita, Rin não era propriedade sua e vice-versa, não era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. 

— Eu sei — disse Sousuke o surpreendendo. — Não é como se isso fosse algum segredo, Nanase. Você e Rin sempre foram péssimos em esconder que gostavam um do outro mais do que um amigo deveria gostar, sempre. Droga, Rin não consegue falar de você sem parecer um palhaço sorridente... Não se preocupe, Nanase, seu segredo está guardado comigo, se é que isso realmente é um segredo. Eu só peço a você que, bem... não ouse machucar Rin ou irá se arrepender.

O tom ameaçador deveria tê-lo feito se recuar, mas algo no interior de Haru o fez ficar satisfeito por outro alguém se importar tanto assim com Rin, mas a insegurança e o ciúme não se foram embora por completo. Era como se aquelas duas coisas estivessem insistindo em ficar instaladas em seu coração por toda a eternidade, Haru suspirou desapontado, ele esperava mais de si mesmo.

— Tenho certeza de que Rin aprecia a sua preocupação, Sousuke e... eu também.

— Certamente não tanto o quanto ele aprecia você, Nanase, mas eu não quero fazer disso uma competição, não mais.

Haru gostaria de chegar àquela maturidade. Ele não se enxergava agindo irracionalmente de acordo com as suas inseguranças, mas senti-las era o suficiente para deixá-lo abatido.

— Bem, eu já vou indo — disse Sousuke se despedindo com um despretensioso aceno.

— Irei dizer ao Rin que esteve aqui.

Será que ele diria mesmo ou esconderia em favor de seus mais sórdidos sentimentos de possessividade? 

Não,  _ele diria._

Haru então voltou-se para o interior daquela casa silenciosa, mas ao invés de retornar para a cama onde Rin dormia permaneceu na cozinha, sentado no chão com as costas apoiadas na parede. Estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos e questionamentos pessoais que nem se deu conta de quanto tempo passara naquele canto.

— O que... o que está fazendo aí, Haruka? — Haru ergueu a cabeça apenas para visualizar Rin, perfeito como sempre, vindo ao encontro dele enquanto cobria a boca por conta de um simples bocejo. — Hein?

Rin sentou-se ao seu lado e Haru imediatamente pegou-se apreciando seu peito exposto e o modo como seu ombro nu parecia-lhe a coisa mais aconchegante do mundo naquele momento. O jovem de olhos cristalinos não hesitou em deitar a cabeça naquele local calorosamente humano. 

— Eu queria te dizer uma coisa, Rin — proferiu Haru, sua voz saiu tão baixa que ele teve dúvidas de que o outro teria mesmo escutado suas palavras. — Eu queria te dizer que não pertencemos um ao outro, mas sinto como se você fosse meu. Me desculpe por isso, não quero que as coisas sejam desse jeito, não quero que se sinta preso a mim. Eu não quero nada disso, mas não consigo evitar em ter medo de que você possa se apaixonar por outra pessoa...

— Por  _outra pessoa_  você quer dizer  _pelo Sousuke?_  — Seu sangue gelou, Rin automaticamente associou o assunto a Sousuke, isso seria um sinal? O medo de Haru estava finalmente se concretizando? — Eu sei que ele esteve aqui, ouvi vocês dois conversando.

— Eu já iria dizer que...

— Haru, é muito importante pra mim que você e Sousuke se entendam. — O tom de Rin era sério, quase ameaçador. — Ele é o meu melhor amigo, eu o amo e me preocupo com ele. E você é... a pessoa que eu mais admiro no mundo, Haru, acho que nunca irei ver alguém do jeito que vejo você, sempre envolto nos melhores sentimentos que alguém poderia me proporcionar. Você acha que eu não tenho ciúme do Makoto? Quero dizer, não foram poucas as vezes em que pensei que jamais poderia competir com ele, afinal, estamos falando do seu melhor amigo, alguém que faria qualquer coisa por você com um enorme sorriso no rosto...

Haru deixou escapar um outro suspiro, os dois estavam então no mesmo barco, o que talvez significasse que aquele sentimento de insegurança fosse inevitável. Entretanto, o fato de que ambos trataram do assunto com maturidade e sinceridade era gratificante e significativo, talvez eles realmente pudessem fazer aquele relacionamento superar qualquer obstáculo.

— Eu também não quero prender você, Haru, eu o amo demais para fazer tal coisa. — Rin voltou a dizer passando o braço em volta do seu corpo e o abraçando com toda a força. 

Por um segundo Haru aproveitou a seriedade e a delicadeza daquele afeto, mas tudo durou muito pouco já que Rin decidiu fazer cócegas em seu abdome causando uma sequência de gargalhadas mais do que contagiantes.

— Pare... pare... — implorou Haru entre risos espontâneos que também se encontravam presentes no rosto de Rin. A esse ponto o jovem de cabelos negros já estava completamente vulnerável a qualquer toque, caído no chão da cozinha rindo feito um bobo, isso definitivamente não era algo que costumava acontecer todos os dias.

As mãos de Rin pararam de fazer aqueles movimentos tão provocativos em seu torso ainda vestido, elas se ocuparam em erguer sua camiseta até o peito para dar espaço aos finos e sedutores lábios do ruivo. Aquela sensação não causava cócegas em Haru, oh não, em instantes todo o seu corpo estava em chamas e suas expectativas só não se concluíram — ainda — porquê o jovem nadador de olhos azuis não era adepto de comportamentos sexuais tão...  _vulgares,_  tais como transar no chão da cozinha.

— Nós deveríamos voltar para o seu quarto. — Haru não sabia como fora capaz de formar aquela frase por inteiro com Rin determinado a beijar suas áreas mais sensíveis. — Sua mãe e Gou podem voltar a qualquer hora.

— Você sabe muito bem que isso só acontecerá em dois dias — disse Rin erguendo o corpo até ficar frente a frente com Haru, ele jamais poderia imaginar olhos de outra cor o fitando daquela maneira, olhos de outro alguém. 

— Pode haver um imprevisto...

— Oh, Haru, você é tão puritano!

— Ou talvez eu apenas goste demais da sua cama. — Não era exatamente uma mentira.

Eles se encaravam de um jeito tão ultrajante que Haru teve vontade de rir outra vez.

— Eu amo você — Rin falou enquanto seu rosto voltava a ficar sério, foram palavras repentinas e avassaladoras que fizeram a insegurança de Haru arrumar as malas e partir para longe, numa viagem só de ida. — Eu sempre serei seu, Haru, sempre estarei preso nesse seu olhar e nas suas risadas, acho que não há nenhum problema nisso, não é? Acho que não há problema em se dizer ser de alguém quando isso é dito no sentido de que estamos tão apaixonados um pelo outro que...

Haru não foi capaz de deixar Rin terminar de falar, seus lábios foram de encontro com os dele guiados por uma ferocidade insaciável. Ele o amava e não podia mais esperar para  _ser dele_  naquela noite e nas outras que se seguiriam, no dia seguinte e nos outros que viriam.

Isso não era sobre tornar aquele relacionamento numa prisão, longe disso — ambos eram livres para fazer o que bem entendessem, ambos mantinham seus laços com outras pessoas intactos, ambos desejavam a felicidade e o bem-estar um do outro. Ainda assim eles não poderiam dizer que não pertenciam um ao outro, não quando todo o amor romântico que preenchia o coração de Haru era direcionado unicamente a Rin, não quando a paixão incandescente nos olhos vermelhos de Rin focalizavam somente em Haru. 

Afinal de contas, aqueles sentimentos tão especiais não pertenciam a ninguém  _se não a eles._

 


End file.
